gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Unicorn
I Am Unicorn is the second episode of season three of Glee. It premiered on September 27, 2011 in the United States, and is yet to air in the UK, and in the Philippines, It aired on September 28, 2011. Plot Kurt and Brittany discuss Kurt's class presidency campaign. Brittany offers her assistance to which Kurt accepts. Over in the Choir room, Will tells New Directions of Vocal Adrenaline's fate. Dustin Goolsby has been fired due to coming in 2nd at Nationals. Due to Vocal Adrenaline having no permanent director, they are now quite vulnerable, and so Will organizes weekly "Booty Camps" with Mike's assistance. Finn, Puck , Mercedes and Kurt are told to attend the mandatory meetings, while Blaine requests that he also attend so he can catch up to New Directions. Rachel voices her concern about the musical and Will brings in Emma and Coach Beiste who will direct the play in Will's place along with a student director; Artie. Meanwhile, Shelby appears at McKinley due to a donation by Al Motta, so she could form another glee club within the school, which would feature his talentless daughter Sugar. Shelby discusses her return with Will who is worried that her return will traumatize Rachel. Shelby assures Will that she's not here to do so and is here to make things right and Will welcomes Shelby with open arms. Shelby reveals to him that she has been hired to direct a 2nd show choir at McKinley, which Will welcomes with open arms to support the arts. Quinn and the Skanks bully a girl for her lunch money in the toilets, giving her a swirly before she finally gives in. Eventually Sue walks in and discusses current events with Quinn. Sue enlists Quinn's help with making a video in order to show what Show Choir really does to teenagers; stopping Quinn from lighting a cigarette in the process and warning her that "smoking kills." Kurt and Brittany prepare Kurt's campaign with Brittany suggesting unicorns as the theme but Kurt believes the theme to be too 'gay' for him and wants something understated. Brittany also prepares a surprise for Kurt, 'Kurt Hummels bulging pink fun sack'. Puck speaks with Quinn in the hallway before dragging her into a classroom where Shelby is sitting. They discuss Beth, Shelby offering for Quinn and Puck to be a part of Beth's life. However, she is not willing for that to happen as long as Quinn is in her 'Skank' bad-girl state, to which Quinn replies that as many papers that Shelby has, she will always be Beth's mother and Shelby will never be that. New Directions then has their first Booty Camp lesson as Mike teaches the group basic moves. Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine discuss the auditions and the roles they wish to audition for, Kurt wants to audition for Tony. Blaine then lists songs he will be using for auditions, which lead Kurt to believe that Blaine is also auditioning for Tony; which makes him a bit nervous. It is then revealed that Blaine is a Junior and he won't be auditioning for Tony as he believes that the lead role should go to a Senior. Rachel proceeds to practice for her Audition before Shelby appears and suggests Somewhere to Rachel. Rachel practices the number along with Shelby as the scene changes to Rachel's audition. Meanwhile, Quinn and Sue make their video; Sue following Quinn around as she shows how her life has changed for the worse, eventually leading her to Will's office. While in Will's office, Quinn blames Will and show choir for how her life has gone downhill. Will argues back and reminds her that the Glee Club was there to help her in her worst moments and tells her to grow up. Quinn storms out along with Becky and Sue. Kurt then auditions for the role of Tony with his version of I'm The Greatest Star. Puck then shows up at Shelby's house and requests to see Beth. After proving he's clean with a drug test, Beth begins to cry so Shelby allows Puck to see her. Puck shows a picture of a clown-pig that he drew for Beth and Shelby allows them to bond. Back at WMHS the directors discuss the performers. Coach Beiste wants to cast Rachel but Emma wants to wait for Mercedes to audition. Meanwhile, neither is sure what to do with Kurt, since they don't feel he's masculine enough to play Tony, and Artie tells them to take him at face value and not to make him be something he's not. Meanwhile Puck tells Quinn that he saw Beth and that she should see her too. Meanwhile, Kurt finds Unicorn posters around McKinley. After tearing them down he confronts Brittany, who is with Santana. Kurt and Brittany argue before Kurt leaves. Santana encourages and comforts Brittany, saying she really is a unicorn and she's proud of her. Sugar and Shelby practice singing, but Sugar doesn't improve, saying she's better then Shelby. Sugar leaves, tired of practicing and then Quinn walks into the classroom. Quinn and Shelby discuss Beth. She wants to see Beth, but Shelby won't allow her to do so in her current state. However, Shelby tells Quinn that in the past (with Rachel) she went through the same phase. She dyed her hair and got a tattoo as well. Quinn requests a picture of Beth and Shelby shows Quinn a picture of Puck and Beth cuddling on her phone. Quinn breaks down crying in front of Shelby. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn discuss life as Rachel assists Finn with fixing a car while Kurt discusses Musicals with Burt at Burt's autoshop. The only roles Kurt will be eligable for are often defined as 'Gay' unless he pretends to be straight. Burt tells Kurt that he shouldn't be let down about being gay and that that's who he is. Mike, Will and Finn practice their dancing moves at Booty Camp before Quinn appears and asks to return to Glee Club. Puck tells Quinn he's glad to have her back, but Quinn explains she'll do anything to get Beth back, even if that means dying her hair blonde and pretending to be the same girl as before to fill the role. She also says that she wants full-custody. Will, Emma, Sue, and Beiste discuss Quinn's return to New Directions. Sue already knows and decided to spin this saying that Quinn has 'relapsed' back into her addiction. Sue is up 9 points in the polls, officially moving into in first place. In the hallways, Kurt puts new posters of himself up, very similar to those Brittany designed, reflecting who he is. Brittany walks up and they discuss the poll. Brittany announces her candidancy with Santana assisting her and reveals herself as a 'Bi-Corn'. Blaine then auditions for a supporting role in the musical with Something's Coming, as Kurt watches with a proud smile on his face. The directors are very pleased by his performance (Beiste even sheds a tear), but Artie is surprised, upon checking Blaine's audition form, on seeing that Blaine claims not to be interested in the role of Tony, and requests that Blaine auditions for the main role, making Kurt's fears come true. Blaine knows it's the role Kurt wants, and is forced to chose between his own and his boyfriend's dreams; Kurt leaves the auditorium in tears, as the episode ends with a perplexed Blaine. Songs *'Somewhere' from West Side Story. Sung by Shelby and Rachel. *'I Am The Greatest Star' from Funny Girl. Sung by Kurt. *'Something's Coming' from West Side Story. Sung by Blaine. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Rick Pasqualone as Al Motta Co-Stars *Courtney Ann Galiano as The Mack *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg *Raven Goodwin as Sheila *Lora Plattner as Sophomore *Jolene Purdy as Ronnie *? as Beth Corcoran Trivia *During the first Booty Camp scene, Blaine is revealed to be a junior and not a senior, like fans had speculated. *Brad Falchuk and Dianna Agron drew the picture Puck gave to Beth. *Rachel wants to audition with the song "I Feel Pretty", because she says that she is awesome in this song. This same song she sung in Born This Way, mash-up I Feel Pretty/Unpretty with Quinn. *To know more about West Side Story on Glee and on Broadway click here. *For the first time, Will calls students (Puck, Kurt and Mercedes) by their surnames (he has referred to Puck as "Puckerman" before, but not said it to his face until this episode). Errors *When Kurt confronts Brittany about the posters, he's throwing the poster he holds at Santana and Brittany. When he leaves with Rachel, he is holding the poster again. *When Shelby is talking to Puck and Quinn, she mentions something about giving Rachel up for adoption, and speaks as if she had lived with Rachel when she was a baby. However, this is definitely a continuity error, as in "Pilot" Rachel says that her "dads" chose a woman for her IQ and Beauty (Shelby) and hired her to gestate Rachel with the sperm of one of them, which implies that Shelby never could have given Rachel up for adoption, as she was not her child in the first place. *Through out the entire episode, Quinn's earring repeatedly disappears and reappears. Photos Tumblr_lqjgziCnOk1qh0jufo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrw2ilmM9s1qfkkmwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrv5p3I2IB1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrvtad9iea1r0ifcwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrvt8t03K21r0ifcwo1_500.jpg 318870 279926082034841 135216593172458 1073978 1749147485 n-1-.jpg 297887 279925782034871 135216593172458 1073977 609832073 n-1-.jpg 297102 279925012034948 135216593172458 1073973 1019226390 n-1-.jpg 294523 279925508701565 135216593172458 1073976 1045831619 n-1-.jpg kisxsxsxs.PNG|First finchel kiss of the season! Glee 45-1-.jpg|Shelby and Quinn 51AJ7xy3nRL._SS500_.jpg 51r0LUTTfZL._SS500_.jpg 51bW6gL78vL._SS500_.jpg tumblr_lrznziAEGa1qdcdt7o1_500.png tumblr_lrzoknJkZJ1qcz9ggo1_500.png tumblr_lrzoue7eIY1qcz9ggo1_500.png tumblr_lrzozcyw591qcz9ggo1_500.png bootycamp.png All motta -sugar.png|linktext=Sugar dad donation to shelby direct a second show coir at WMHS es:Episodio:I Am Unicorn Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes